The Gotei 13 Annual Military Practice
by fnstephanie
Summary: Ichigo was having a peaceful day, at least until renji drag him to soul society and completely ruining his peaceful day by entangle him on a showdown between squads.   The Gotei 13 Annual Military Practice is about to begin!


right, so this is my first time here on so i hope you all take it easy on me especially when my english is not that good.

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I did not own bleach.

**Chapter 1. Fifth squad temporary captain**

"what am I doing here!, more like how could it end up like this!" exclaimed ichigo as he was standing in front of the fifth squad central headquarter complete with his shihakusho and his zanpaktou.

"oh, shut up, ichigo" said renji as he stands beside ichigo "you should be happy to be able to become a captain even if it was temporary."

"damn, if it weren't for you dragging me into this mess, I would have enjoyed the rest of my day without any trouble" said ichigo, He was incredibly annoyed since renji has just shown up in his room while he was enjoying the manga he just brought and drag him away without any explanation. The next thing he knew, he was appointed as the fifth squad captain for the gotei 13 annual military practice.

Hinamori, the fifth squad vice captain run towards them From the headquarter. she was panting hard. "i.. I'm sorry... I'm late, then, the captain is.."

"he is" said renji as he points to ichigo

"EH! Kurosaki-San is the captain!" exclaimed hinamori since she isn't that close to ichigo, its going to be ackward for her to work with him. She was hoping that renji is the captain since she know him from her academy times.

"I'm sorry, for not living up to your expectation" said ichigo who was somewhat sensitive at the moment.

"no! it's not what I mean" said hinamori with a panic voice, she was afraid that ichigo miss understood her. "it's just that, I didn't know you that well, so, I just don't know how to react.."

"I know what you mean, but it's not like we can find other person who achieved bankai that easily..." said renji

"what, you make it sound like anybody is fine exept me" said ichigo as he looked straight to renji's eyes while holding his sleeve. Ichigo is really pissed off.

"ho.. So you can think after all" said renji with a mocking face.

"did you forgotten, I beat you once"

"did you forgotten, back then, I didn't have my bankai yet"

As the both of them are burning up, hinamori who is whatching them got impatient.

"mo... Both of you, cut it out!" exclaimed hinamori "abarai-kun, you aren't helping at all, and it's not what I meant either. besides we can't keep them waiting " then, hinamori snapped, she just relised that the whole lot of fifth squad shinigami are waiting for them on the hall.

"ah! that's right!" said hinamori as she snatched ichigo's hand and drag him along to the headquarters "we should hurry, we can't keep the rest of the squad waiting"

Ichigo who was dragged by hinamori found himself on the fifth squad main hall in front of hundreds of shinigami officer. They looked at ichigo so intently as if they are trying to see trough his body. ichigo didn't know what to do so he stay silent, at least until he ask hinamori about it.

"hey, what should I do now?" whispered ichigo to hinamori who is standing beside him. Standing in front of this many shinigami has made ichigo quite tense.

"Why don't you give them a speech"

"s...speech! I can't do something like that"

"then, introduce yourself, I think it should be enough"

"then... My name is kurosaki ichigo, i'm 17 years old and i live with my family in a clinic on karakura town. I have 2 sisters and an annoying old man. Its that good enough?" said ichigo as the shinigami who heard him has no idea what to think about him, probably, stupid would be the best word

"a.. Anyway, kurosaki-San will be our captain for the mock battle" said hinamori followed with lots of complaint from the shinigami, she can't blame them though, for the shinigami, ichigo didn't look like a captain class shinigami, and even less as a leader. With a speech like that, it would take lot to make the shinigami accept ichigo as their captain.

"please calm down" said hinamori as she tried to calm the shinigami

"silence!" shouted a muscular man who was walking trough the crowd of shinigami. He has a light pink colored hair and black eyes, his sleeve was rolled up to expose his well honed muscle.

"seiken!" exclaimed hinamori whose glad to have him here.

"my deepest apologies sire" said seiken as he knell down "my freinds has shown no respect, please forgive them"

"E...eh!" exclaimed Ichigo who never have someone kneel to him before, it's all new experience to him. Ichigo quickly lift the man up "I don't mind about that" said ichigo "and don't kneel like that, it's freaking me out"

"hai!" said seiken obediently as he sraighten his posture "what ever you said sir!"

"that's why, please just use normal words, the formal ones is just too tight" said ichigo who were freaking out thanks to the sudden situation change. Meanwhile, the rest of the shinigami is mumbling about to accept ichigo as their captain or not with each other, it's voice is breaking the silence on the hall. ichigo caught a few word.

"... But third seat seiken is..." _third seat?_ Tought ichigo

"hai! Understood sir!" said seiken in formal words, again.

"no, I mean..."

As Ichigo trying to figure out a way to make him understand, another muscular character apear, an old man with a black hair and was a bit shaggy. he steped in front to voice his tought.

"my sincerest apologies, if seiken-San decide to follow, I will follow as well, but, if I may, I suggest that we held a exhibition match between kurosaki taicho and both of us, to convince the rest of the squad" said the man followed with the chattering sound of the shinigami who agreed to the man's condition.

"what!, kikazato!, are you mad!" exclaimed seiken, who find that idea ridiculus.

"I see, that's a great idea" said hinamori "it will solve our problem, go for it kurosaki-San"

"Eh!" exclaimed ichigo "are you serious!" ichigo isn't sure about this, fighting them only for something like this didn't feel right.

**So, please, someone review my story, i need input, badly, although, i have my doubt i will update the story since i'm working with something else now... **


End file.
